


Nepeta Plays Ball: Strike out

by foxter



Series: Nepeta Plays Ball [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: SGRUB (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxter/pseuds/foxter
Summary: The first installment of a series that looks at what could have happened if Nepeta were to play along when Eridan hits on her after they enter the game. This installment looks at a scenario that results in no romantic shenanigans.
Series: Nepeta Plays Ball [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1404940
Kudos: 1





	Nepeta Plays Ball: Strike out

"The mighty rouge of heart stalks her unsuspecting prey," Nepeta narrated to herself. She a was stalking an imp that was in fact oblivious to nepeta and her narration. "The rouge is an expert hunter and knows to wait for the perfect... time... to... STRI-gah."  
Suddenly, as Nepeta was pouncing toward the imp, a bolt of lightning hits the imp, killing it instantly.

Nepeta lands roughly, but she quickly springs back up and looks in the direction the bolt came from. She instantly finds the source of the lightning. It's Eridan, brandishing Ahab's Crosshairs. She waves to him and he comes over to talk her.

Eridan reaches her and opens with the line "Hey cat troll, I savved your life, so be my matesprit or ill cull you or something."

Nepeta tried to contain herself but was unable to stop herself from laughing. After a few moments she was able to regain her composure and talk with Eridan.

Eridan: so, is that supposed to be a no?

Nepeta: did you pawnestly think that that would work?

Eridan: not really no

Nepeta: also i wouldn't really refur to what you just did as saving my life.

Eridan: i wwas referin to savvin you by bringin you into the game

Nepeta: do you even know my name?

Eridan: yeah its uh Catnip, right?

Nepeta: no, well thats purrt of my trolltag, but its not my name

Eridan: no idea then

Nepeta: and you wanted to make me your matesprit?

Eridan: of course not it wwas a last ditch effort to be wwith someone  
nobody likes me nobody else is wwillin to evven talk to me anymore  
i tried to go for the one troll wwho wwould talk to me and noww evven the wweird cavve cat girl doesnt wwant to talk to me

At this point Eridan turned away from Nepeta, and continued to shout about how no one liked him as he walked away.

Nepeta didn't really care enough to do anything about Eridan and went back to hunting imps.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please give feedback.


End file.
